Un paseo por el lago
by PadmaPatilNaberrie
Summary: Draco y Harry son castigados x pelearse, en ese castigo conoceran mas a herm y los 2 empezaran a sentir algo x ella... en fin, leedla y decidme si os gusta
1. Quiero cortar contigo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a JK Rowling y hago este fic solo por diversión, bueno, aquí lo tienen, dejen reviews please  
  
1.Quiero cortar contigo  
  
-Vas a enterarte de esta Potter-dijo Draco levantando la varita en señal de amenaza  
  
-¿Te crees que me asustas?¡te vas a enterar! ¡Rictusempra! -dijo Harry alzando la varita, el maleficio le cayó a Draco de golpe pero este se levanto y antes de que levantara la varita para devolverle el golpe vino el profesor Lupin corriendo, si Remus Lupin que les daba DCLAO como hace tres año, cuando estaban en tercero.  
  
-¡Chicos! Dejen ya las varitas, ya les avisamos de que si había mas peleas se les castigaría. Por esta vez pase, pero la próxima vez no se libraran, vayan a sus respectivas salas comunes-dijo Lupin intentando que su voz tuviese autoridad, Malfoy, Potter Weasley, Crabbe y Goyle se fueron a sus salas comunes solo para no buscarse mas líos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
En la sala común de Gryffindor.....  
  
-Harry, Ron ¿ya estaban pelando con Malfoy otra vez? Como sigan así conseguirán que les expulsen y no imagino nada peor-dijo ....(¿adivináis quién?) Hermione  
  
-anda Herm, deja de darnos por cu**, ya tuvimos bastantes sermones por parte de Lupin. Me gustaba más cuando nos daba en 3º.  
  
-Es verdad-dijo Ron  
  
-¡Harry, Ron! No se por que os ponéis así con él, el profesor Lupin solo hace su trabajo y si no os a castigado deberíais darle las gracias y...  
  
-Herm-Ginny entro en la sala común gritando-Tengo que hablar contigo.  
  
-Esta bien. Y ustedes dos, no se crean que se han librado-dijo Herm mirándoles de manera parecida a McGonagall.  
  
-Claro Herm-dijo Harry, cuando esta hubo salido por el retrato de la Gorda se fueron a su habitación en donde estaban Seamus y Neville.  
  
-Hola Harry, otra pelea con Malfoy,¿no?-dijo Neville-así se hace, enséñale quien manda.  
  
-Si, lo malo es que Herm no nos deja en paz, se esta empezando a poner bastante pesadita-dijo Harry  
  
-Déjala, ya se cansara-dijo Seamus  
  
-No creo que se canse, aunque hay que decir que cuando se enfada se pone bien guapa-dijo ron  
  
-Ron, tío, tu estas enamorado de ella así que deja tus comentarios-dijo Harry.  
  
-Anda y que te den Harry-dijo Ron  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
En la sala común de Slytherin........  
  
-ese cabeza rajada y el pobretón otra vez han vuelto a salvarse de que les diera una buena, siempre viene algún profesor-fan-de-Potter a salvarlos, ya me estoy hartando. Ya verán, se van a enterar .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
-¿Qué querías Ginny?  
  
-oh, Herm....veras.. Es una tontería.......  
  
-dime,¿qué pasa?-Herm empezaba a pensar que su amiga iba a declarársele y estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa  
  
-Pues... Es que me acaba de bajar la regla y... me daba vergüenza pedirte una compresa delante de los chicos y.....  
  
-o Ginny, que susto me has dado, ya empezaba a pensar que había pasado algo.  
  
-Herm, no podía decirte esto delante de Harry, ,me daba vergüenza-dijo Ginny empezando a ponerse un poco colorada-bueno, tienes o no?  
  
-Bueno, tengo tampones de tampax... (no me pagan por hacer publicidad pero bueno :P)  
  
-Esta bien, pero damelo rápido que creo que tengo la túnica entera manchada.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
A la mañana siguiente en el Gran Comedor, Dumbledore anunció que la primera visita del curso a Hogsmeade seria el próximo domingo.  
  
-¡Bien! Ali podremos vengarnos del cabeza rajada y del pobretón-les dijo Draco a Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
En la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry se fijaba en Padma Patil que, desde que se había rizado el pelo y se había la quitado la cola estaba muy pero que muy bien.  
  
-Hola Harry-era Lavender que se sentó a su lado junto a Parvati que, aunque era exacta a su hermana, Harry pensaba que no tenia nada en la cabeza y que no valía la pena ni para tirarsela, por que nuestro morenito, desde que había cortado con la muy p*** de Cho, nuestro niño estaba hecho un cabrón que no veas, y solo quería a las tías para un par de cositas y nada mas.  
  
-Hola Lavender-le sonrió, porque, según sus gustos, esta sí valía la pena, por muy poca cosa que tuviese en la cabeza.-qué quieres?  
  
-Qué haces mirando a mi hermanita, Harry?-dijo la pava de Patil-no te gustará?  
  
-no, para nada...... Aunque... No esta nada mal-dijo Harry fijándose en donde quería  
  
-¿en serio? Pues espera aquí-la Patil se levanto y fue donde su hermana, que vino con ella a la mesa  
  
-Hola Harry-dijo Padma.  
  
-hola Padma-dijo Lavender-Harry nos contaba lo bien que estabas-esta y la Patil Gryffindor se echaron a reír y se fueron dejando a un Harry un poco cortado y a una Patil tan colorada como el pelo de ron Weasley, que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa con Hermione ,que ya había dejado la PEDDO por imposible y había dedicado el tiempo en arreglarse en vez de en buscar firmas y encontrar participantes para la causa y estaba mas guapa que nunca.  
  
-Bueno Padma, que me dices? Quiéres salir conmigo el próximo domingo?  
  
-Claro Harry  
  
-Entonces nos veremos en Hogsmeade a las cuatro, en Las Tres Escobas.  
  
-OK Harry, ya nos veremos allí  
  
-Tío, Harry-dijo Ron- te as ligado a la Padma Patil, la que esta mas buena de las gemelas.  
  
-¡Ron! No puedo creer que seas tan superficial, y sobre todo, que te fijes en otras chicas y no solo en mi-dijo Herm muy celosa  
  
-Déjate los celos Herm,¿o me vas a decir a mi que tu nunca te as fijado en otros chicos?-Herm le miró con una cara que quería decir que nunca había hecho tal cosa desde que estaban juntos-mira, entonces, mejor lo dejamos, ya estoy harto de tus celos sin razón  
  
-¡me estas dejando!-se puso a chillar en medio del comedor y todos los estaban mirando incluido Malfoy, que tenia una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al ver a la sangre sucia tan alterada.  
  
-Si, te estoy dejando,¿siempre tienes que ser así....?¿ tan perfecta? Si eso es lo que quieres será mejor que te busques un novio mas perfecto y a mi déjame en paz.  
  
-Muy bien, me buscaré a uno que sepa apreciarme.¡no se por qué deje a Viktor para liarme contigo que eres un imbécil que no me quiere. Si lo único que quieres es a una a la que tirarte líate con Pansy! (todas la hemos tomado con la chiquilla de Slytherin jajaja aunque no siento remordimientos)  
  
-Eh-grito una voz desde la mesa de Slytherin-a mi no me metáis en vuestras peleas de novios-dijo la p*** de Pansy  
  
-tal vez lo haga-dijo Ron que no había prestado atención a Pansy.  
  
-Pues por mi puedes tirártela ahora si quieres porque hemos terminado!  
  
-¡¿Si?!  
  
-¡si!  
  
-Pues muy bien, que te den Hermione, búscate un novio perfecto y déjanos a los demás tranquilos-grito Ron antes de salir por la puerta del Gran Comedor, Hermione se sentó y se puso a comer mientras en el comedor empezaron los murmullos  
  
-Hermione....  
  
-¡cállate Harry!-después de esto salió por la puerta y se fue a la mazmorra de pociones.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
¿Qué pasará en Hogsmeade?¿ Qué les hará Draco a Ron y a Harry? Terminara bien la cita de Padma y Harry?  
  
Pues eso lo sabréis en el próximo capitulo, muchos besos a todas y dejad reviews por favor 


	2. Visita a Hogsmeade

2.Visita a Hogsmeade  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron se despertaron temprano para poder ir a Hogsmeade, Harry y ron kerian ir primero a la tienda de broma de Zonko, pero Hermione no kiso acompañarlos y se fue con Ginny (ke tambien los acompañaba).Sobre las cuatro, las xicas se fueron a las Tres Escobas a beber una cerveza de mantekilla.  
  
-Oh Herm,¿porke dejaste a mi hermano? Desde ke lo as dejado no deja de acerse el xulo pero estoy segura de ke es porke esta destrozado, el nunca a sido asi-decia ginny intentando ke Herm volviese con su hermano.  
  
En ese momento entró Ron abrazado a Hannah Abbott ke le sonreia con cara de tonta enamorada. Ron se acercó a Rosmerta, le pidio un par de cervezas y se sentaron en una mesa del rincon.  
  
-Si, Ginny, esta destrozado, te aseguro ke si-dijo Herm con tono ironico y sabiondo.  
  
-Oh, vamos Herm, sabes ke a Ron no le gusta Hannah, le gustas tú-herm y ginny miraron a donde se encontraba Ron, ke estaba muy ocupado besandose con Hannah como para aber notado ke estaban las xicas.  
  
-Hola Hermione,¿sabes donde esta harry?-esa era Padma  
  
-Creo ke esta en la tienda de Zonko saludando a los gemelos Weasley, ke ahora trabajan alli-dijo herm.  
  
-Ah, voy a ver-Padma les sonrio y se fue  
  
-Hola xicas-les dijo Hagrid-veo ke tu hermano esta ocupado-dijo dirigiendose a Ginny-ke a pasado Herm? Dumbledore me conto ke tuvisteis una pekeña pelea en el Gran Comedor, pero no me dijo xke.  
  
-No a pasado nada-Herm le dirigio una mirada fria a la mesa de Ron y Hannah, ke pararon un momento de besarse para beber un poco de cerveza de mantekilla, en ese instante, Ron miro a Hermione, le sonrio y siguió a lo suyo con Hannah.  
  
-Hermione ¡Hermione!¿Herm, me estas escuxando?-dijo Ginny  
  
-Hmmmm¿decias?-dijo herm  
  
-Te decia ke Colin, Colin Creevey, me habia pedido salir hoy y ke x eso me tengo ke ir-dijo Ginny sonrojandose un poco  
  
-¿Has kedado con colin?¿Te gusta?¿Y Harry?-Herm estaba muy sorprendida de ke su amiga la pelirroja hubiese kedado con algun xico ke no fuese harry, pues Herm pensaba ke esta estaba enamorada de el desde siempre, pero x lo visto, parecia ke sus gustos habian cambiado.  
  
-Weno...si, me gusta un poco. Y Harry no tiene nada ke ver, a el nunca le e gustado, asi ke es mejor ke me olvide de imposibles y kede con alguien ke me haga caso. Tengo ke irme Herm, nos veremos luego  
  
-Esta bien. Hasta luego Ginny-Herm le sonrio, keria ke su amiga fuese feliz, y si ella pensaba ke iba a ser feliz con Colin, pues entonces se alegraba x ella.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
A la entrada de las Tres Escobas se encontraba Draco Malfoy cuando del bar salió la pelirroja.  
  
-Eh pobretona-la llamo Drakito (mi nene ^^)  
  
-Ke kieres huroncito mio?¿acaso papi se olvido de mandarte un puñado de galeones para ke puedas beber cerveza de mantekilla?-le dijo la pelirroja con gracia, los pocos Gryffindors, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff ke habia alli, es decir, todos menos los slytherin, se rieron.  
  
-No bonita mia, kiero saber donde tu AMOR el cara cortada, tengo una cuenta pendiente con el-le dijo draco  
  
-No es mi AMOR y no se donde esta, puede ke tirandose a la Padma Patil- respondio ginny  
  
-OK, le buscare.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------  
  
-weno, Fred¿y como conseguisteis trabajo aki?¿Vuestra madre no estaba en contra de ke os dedicaseis al negocio de las bromas?-pregunto Harry ke entre bombas fetidas y galletas de canario se habia olvidado de su cita con Padma.  
  
-Pues veras Harry-dijo Fred -A Zonko le gustaron nuestros inventos y emos exo un negocio con el y nuestra madre... No se puede kejar, el motivo de ke nuestra camara de Gringots empiece a llenarse de galeones es gracias a nosotros, asi ke no dice nada.  
  
-Eso es genial-dijo Harry sonriendo  
  
-¡Harry!-dijo Padma un poco moskeada(¿Y kien no? Despues de ke te dejen tirada, mas o menos........)  
  
-Padma. Hola ahora iba hacia las Tres Escobas ¿a ke si, xicos?-dijo Harry mirando a los gemelos como pidiendo ayuda, estos entendieron el mensaje  
  
-Claro, precisamente ahora se iba nuestro amigo Harry hacia allí-dijo George con una sonrisita-Bueno, asta otra Harry  
  
Harry y Padma salieron del local y se encontraron de cara con Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Vaya... Harry, veo ke te va bien, despues de salir con la china pues..... Parecias deprimido -dijo Draco con una sonrisa ironica y saboreando las palabras.  
  
-Vete a la mierda Malfoy, no tengo nada ke hablar contigo-dijo Harry  
  
-Pues yo creo ke si, el otro dia dejamos una pekeña pelea pendiente y, aki no hay ningun profesor. Preparate Potter, empieza el juego-dijo draco  
  
ESTE CAP TARDE MUXO EN PONERLO, COMO YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES, EL PROXIMO LO PONDRE MAS PRONTO. DEJAD REVIEWS, BESOS 


	3. La Pelea

3. La Pelea  
  
-Ven Potter, no me seas cobarde, ven y pelea como un hombre-dijo Draco.  
  
-Vamonos Padma, no kiero mpelearme-dijo Hary cogiendo a la xica por la cintura.  
  
-¿ke pasa Potter?¿no te atreves a pelearte contra mi? Sin magia, solo demuéstrame como de hombre eres, ven aki y dame con todas tus ganas,¿o es ke la puta de tu madre no te dio suficientes huevos para eso?  
  
Harry dejo a Padma de un empujon y se tiro encima de Malfoy ke empezo a defenderse con patadas y mordiscos.  
  
-Xicos, parad-gritaba Padma.  
  
Padma se acerco e intento separarlos, pero solo consiguió ke le diesen una patada en la cara. En ese momento, los gemelos Weasley salieron.  
  
-¡Dale Harry, dale en los huevos donde le duela!-gritaban lejos de kerer separarlos.  
  
Neville se acerco a Padma ke estaba tirada en el suelo y la ayudo a levantarse y se la llevo lejos de allí para evitar ke le diesen mas.  
  
Ron y Hannah, ke pasaban x alli muy cariñosos, se sumaron a los gritos de los gemelos Weasley, antes de ke Zonko los empujara hacia el interior dela tienda para ke trabajasen, después, intento parar a los xicos (los mas wapos del mundo), pero como no lo conseguia, fue a las 3 Escobas y volvio con Hagrid y con Hermione.  
  
-Harry, deja a Malfoy ya-grito Hermione al ver ke al rubio le sangraba la nariz y ke en la cara tenia varios moratones de puñetazos, aunke el xico de los ojos grises, no estaba muxo mejor ke el de los ojos verdes, pues este, tenia todas las gafas rotas, sagraba x varios sitios de la cara y tenia la tunica de Hogwarts bastante rota, al igual ke Draco.  
  
Hagrid se acerco, y, como si fuesen dos muñecos, los separo.  
  
-Bien, bien, esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Los llevare a Dumbledore y luego a la enfermeria. Pero esta vez no se libran de un castigo,¡aunke no esten dentro de la escuela!-y diciendo eso se los llevo a Hogwarts sin soltarlos.  
  
Herm, al ver ke Padma estaba llorando, pensao ke Malfoy la habia estado insultando y se acerco a ella.  
  
-Padma.... ¿estas bien?¿ke te an exo?¿ha sido Malfoy?-pregunto mirando a Neville y luego otra vez a Padma.  
  
-No, Draco no a sido... weno, no se kien a sido, es ke, cuando intentaba separarlos me han dado una patada en toda la cara y...-se aparto la mano ke la tapaba y Herm vio ke tenia toda la nariz sangrando.  
  
-Vamos a la enfermeria-dijo llevándosela del brazo.  
  
Ya en la enfermeria, la señora Pomfrey la curó enseguida, aunke preguntó ke le habia pasado  
  
-me e caido x las escaleras-mintió.  
  
-debes tener mas cuidado,¡mira lo ke te a pasado!  
  
-si...  
  
La señora Pomfrey las dejo solas  
  
-Padma...¿te gusta Harry?-le preguntó Herm-es ke... no kiero ke le hagas daño  
  
-No... la verdad es ke no.. aunke no creo ke le haga ningun daño, a el yo no le gusto, y yo solo lo estoy utilizando para darle celos a Neville... aunke, antes, me a dixo ke yo le gustaba-dijo Padma sonrojándose-asi ke voy a salir con el, no te preocupes, a Harry no le va a pasar nada x eso, x lo ke te deberias preocupar es xke no lo expulsen  
  
-Harry... Draco... contarme ke a pasado-dijo Dumbledore sin ocultar una pekeña sonrisa  
  
Primero draco le conto una pekeña versión ke no ser ajustaba muxo a la realidad, y luego Harry conto lo ke verdaderamente paso.  
  
-Bien, bien. Sereis castigados, los dos por igual. Entre los profesores Snape, McGonnagall y yo pensaremos ke castigos son los apropiados para vosotros.  
  
-¿Castigos?-preguntó Draco.  
  
-Oh, por supuesto. Llevais peleandoos desde el primer curso, asi ke llevamos cinco años aciendo como si no nos diesemos cuenta de lo ke pasaba, esperando ke con el tiempo dejaran de pelear, pero esta vez an ido muy lejos, seran severamente castigados. X el momento vayan a ke la señora Pomfrey les cure, en esta semana se les comunicara como seran castigados.  
  
Los dos salieron del despacho del director y fueron a la enfermeria.  
  
-Harry-dijo Hermione acercándose al moreno ke sangraba.  
  
-Herm...¿ke aces aki?-le pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama ke la señora Pomfrey le habia indicado.  
  
Draco les enviaba miradas de odio mezcladas con miradas de celos, pues el estaba solo, xke Padma se acababa de ir.  
  
-Estaba acompañando a Padma. Mientras pelaban le dieron una patada en toda la cara y le rompieron la nariz-dijo Herm muy seria.  
  
-Draco sonrio, pero Harry puso mala cara.  
  
-Vaya, la habia olvidado. Ya no kerra volver a salir conmigo.  
  
-Pues no creo, xke me ha confesado ke le gusta Neville-dijo Herm  
  
Se me habia olvidado decir ke Neville ya no era una pekeña bolita, no, habia crecido y adelgazado y, durante el ultimo año, habia conseguido atraer a un monton de chicas.  
  
-Pues me alegro por el, a Neville ,Padma, le gusta un monton-dijo Harry con una pekeña sonrisa.  
  
-Ya lo se, mientras os peleabais, Neville se le a declarado a Padma y van a salir juntos-dijo Herm  
  
-Bien, bien¿ke mas le tiene ke contar la sangre-sucia al cabeza rajada de Potter?-preguntó Malfoy desde el otro lado de la enfermeria, la señora Pomfrey habia salido después de curar a Malfoy.  
  
-Callate Malfoy, no hablo contigo-le dijo Herm. En ese momento entro la señora Pomfrey.  
  
-señorita Granger,¿me podria hacer el favor de acompañar al señor Malfoy a su sala comun? No creo ke el señor Malfoy, con esta tobillo torcido deba ir solo, y asi, de mientras, curare al señor Potter, ke no esta tan herido.  
  
Con mala cara, Hermione acepto.  
  
En los pasillos no habia musa gente, solo algunos pekeños grupos de gente de primer y segundo año.  
  
-Granger...  
  
-¿ke kieres?-preguntó Herm  
  
Draco se apoyaba en Hermione con un brazo sobre sus hombros.  
  
-nada.  
  
Hermione le miro.  
  
-Weno, si. Siento llamarte sangre sucia y todas esas cosas, solo lo hago para molestarte... no... no porke lo piense de verdad-draco empezo a ponerse un poco colorado.  
  
Hermione, en cambio, estaba muy liada¿draco pidiendo disculpas?¿desde cuando?¿tan fuerte le habia dado Harry ke le abia afectado al cerebro?  
  
Por suerte para Malfoy, ya llegaban a su sala comun.  
  
-Granger... gracias x aberme acompañado-y cojeando, entro en su sala comun después de decir la contraseña en voz lo suficientemente bja para ke hermione no se enterara.  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR  
  
Laura Malfoy15-gracias x tu rev, como ves me estoy intentando esforzar un pokito en la escritura (espero ke mas o menos este bien), te e puesto dos caps dejame un rev y dime ke te parecen. ¡Y no me regañes tanto :P! 


	4. Me gusta Colin

4. Me gusta Colin  
  
Ron y Hannah, después de la pelea, volvieron a las 3 Escobas donde se encontraron a Ginny y a Colin muy cariñosos.  
  
-¡Eh, tu!¿Se puede saber ke estas aciendo con mi ermana?-grito ron acercándose a Colin y levantándole de la silla.  
  
-¡Ron trankilo!-grito Hannah acercándose a él e intentando ke le soltara.  
  
-¡Ron!-gritó Ginny-¿ke te crees ke estas aciendo?  
  
-Te estoy defendiendo de este pervertido-dijo Ron sin perder la calma, y muy convencido de lo ke decia.  
  
-Colin no es ningun pervertido, y no me esta aciendo nada-grito Ginny  
  
-Ron ¡Ron!-gritaba Hannah aun intentando ke soltara a Colin ke se estaba aogando xke Ron lo estaba cogiendo del cuello de la camisa-dejalo en paz, te estas pasando.  
  
-Mira Colin Creevey, si yo te vuelvo a ver con mi ermana,¡estas muerto!- grito dejándolo caer al suelo mientras tosia.  
  
Ron salio de las 3 Escobas con Hannah detrás.  
  
-Creo ke te as pasado muxo con el pobre colin y...  
  
-Mira Hannah-gritó ron-si no te gusta como defiendo a mi ermana, puedes volverte a Hogwarts y buscarte a otro tio.  
  
Hannah empezó a llorar, y la mirada de furia de Ron cambió por una de tristeza y preocupación.  
  
-Hannah... lo siento...Yo... es ke tengo ke defender a mi ermna, lo siento... no debi hablarte así-dijo Ron  
  
-No te preocupes, trankilo, are lo ke me as dixo, me alejare de ti, si, sera lo mejor-y se fue corriendo en direccion a Hogwarts sin parar de llorar.  
  
-¡Ron!-gritó Ginny para acerlo volver a la realidad-kiero ke entres ahí dentro y le pidas perdon a Colin.  
  
-¡Sigue soñando Ginny! Ya te e disco ke no kiero ke estes con esos pervertidos del colegio, te preferia cuando estabas enamorada de Harry, aunke estabas mas pesada.  
  
-¡Eres un idiota Ron!-grito ginny, después añadio mas calmada-y kiero ke sepas una cosa, me gusta Colin, y lo voy a seguir viendo te guste o no, no eres nadie para decirme con kien tengo ke salir-despues entro en las 3 Escobas.  
  
-¡Hermione!¿Estas bien?¿Te ha exo algo Malfoy?-Harry corrió hacia Herm en cuanto entro en la sala comun.  
  
-Malfoy no me a exo nada. Estoy bien, aunke no creo ke el lo este.....-esto ultimo lo dijo en voz mas bajas.  
  
-¿Ke dices?-preguntó Harry  
  
-Nada..Harry..¿cómo estas?-preguntó Herm mientras le ayudaba a sentarse.  
  
-bien, estoy bien-Herm se sentó a su lado.  
  
-¿ke te a dixo Dumbledore?-preguntó preocupada.  
  
-Pues... ke él, Snape y McGonnagal nos pondrían los castigos, a dixo ke serian los mismos para los dos. No me preocupa el ke me castiguen, solo me preocupa el tener ke cumplir el castigo con Malfoy-dijo con una pekeña sonrisa en los labios.  
  
Hermione se kedo callada, repitiendo en su pensamiento las palabras de Harry y luego pensando en Malfoy, él le habia pedido perdon, pero eso.. Malfoy no lo haría nunca, debía de ser ke Harry le había dado demasiado fuerte, aunke la señora Pomfrey ya le había curado...  
  
-¿Entonces?¡Ah, estoy exa un lio!-dijo Herm  
  
-¿Ke dices Herm?-preguntó Harry, Hermione se puso colorada-Ven aki-le dijo señalándole sus piernas.  
  
Herm se sentó y él la abrazó. Nadie lo sabía, pero antes de ke Harry saliera con Cho, y antes de ke Hermione saliera con ron, ellos dos habían salido juntos. Fue en kinto curso, después de las Navidades, duró un mes. Y aunke habían salido con otras personas, se seguían teniendo muxo cariño, pero no amor.  
  
-Herm...-murmuró él dándole un beso en la frente y abrazandola,  
  
-¡Harry! Aki no-se kejo Herm  
  
-Vamos a la habitación-dijo dándole un pekeño beso en los labios.  
  
-¡Draco!¿ke te a pasado?-preguntó Pansy mientras corria a ayudarle pues no para de caerse.  
  
-¡Pansy! Nada, me e peleado con Potter-dijo sin ganas  
  
-¿Pero estas bien?¿Has ido a la enfermeria?-preguntó sentándole con cuidado en el sofá de la sala comun.  
  
-Si, pero mi pie tardara un par de horas en curarse. Pero, de mientras, podrias kedarte aciendome compañía-dijo Draco con una mirada picara y divertida a la vez.  
  
Pansy se sentó en sus rodillas y empezó a besarlo y a revolverle el pelo.  
  
-No, Pansy. No. No me referia a esto-Pansy le miró como si no le entendiera.-Hoy no me apetece, estoy cansado.  
  
-Entonces, tal vez sea mejor ke te pongas a estudiar, ke para mañana tienes ke hacer un trabjo de dos pergaminos sobre la revolucion de los elfos en el año 365  
  
-Vale, de acuerdo. Me iré a la biblioteca-Draco se levantó aun cojeando y salió de la sala común.  
  
Pansy se exó a llorar.  
  
-Estoy harta de ke me trates como si fuese tu puta. Te vas a enterar, cuando no tengas a ninguna con la ke follar, vendras a mi, pero no creas ke voy a hacer lo ke tu kieras-dijo mientras lloraba.  
  
-¡Pansy!-Pansy se giró y vio a Blaise.  
  
-¡Blaise!-Pansy corrió y le abrazó.  
  
-¿Ke a pasado esta vez?¿Ke a exo Draco?-preguntó abrazandola.  
  
-Lo mismo de siempre-dijo sollozando.  
  
-No te preocupes-le dio un beso en los labios-yo estoy aki, contigo.  
  
SE ACABOOOOOO. Espero ke os haya gustado este cap asi ke por favor, dejar reviews, y si no os a gustado tambien, por favor.  
  
Laura Malfoy15 -tu trankila, tu regaña todo lo ke tu kieras, asi ire kitando los fallos. Weno, espero ke tus preguntas se hayan contestado. Si no, en cuanto pueda te las contesto, aunke.. puede ke no haya contestación, si no ke tiene ke ser asi, ke no es nada importante, vamos. Me alegro de ke te gustaran los otros dos caps, weno muxos besitos.  
  
Jenny/Jade - yo tambien me derreti al pensar en lo de EMPIEZA EL JUEGO de nuestro Draco Malfoy. Ah, por cierto, espero ke este seguido todo lo pronto suficiente para ti :P, en fin, muxos besos a ti tambien. 


	5. Besos en la entrada

Bueno, aki teneis otro cap, como ya sabeis los personajes no me pertenecen ni nada de eso, pero aun asi, espero ke os guste y me dejeis algun review, muxos besos a todos y feliz año nuevo, y espero ke os hayan regalado musas cositas a todos  
  
Jenny/Jade-ola wapisima, siento muxo ke ron te caiga mal, aunke la verdad.... no lo estoy poniendo demasiado buena persona, la verdad. Y Draco... sonrojado y pidiendo disculpas... tu misma lo as dixo, eso no tiene precio. Espero ke te guste este cap. Muxos besitos  
  
Laura_Malfoy15-¿Ke aces wapa?Lo e pasa con draco... weno, no esta muy explicado aun, pero en fin, lo mas seguro es ke en el siguiente cap te enteres de todo. Muxos besos  
  
5. Besos en la entrada  
  
-Herm... vamos a mi habitación-dijo Harry mientras le besaba.  
  
-¿Pero ke haces Harry? Nosotros ya terminamos, no te creas ke como soy tu amiga voy a follar contigo siempre ke tu kieras-despues de decir esto se fue de la sala comun por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.  
  
-¿Eso es lo ke piensas Herm? Pues te hare ver lo ekivokada ke estas-dijo Harry hablando para si mismo.  
  
-Pansy...-Blaise la besó mientras la otra seguia sollozando-No puedes sdeguir así, tienes ke dejar de acerle creer a Malfoy ke aun te gusta, me gustaria contarle ke estamos juntos...o...¿es ke aun te gusta?  
  
-No... No, no, no, Blaise, a mi el unico ke me gusta eres tu... te kiero- dijo Pansy abrazandole  
  
-Y yo-tras unos minutos de besos y mas besos, abrazos y mas abrazos, Pansy dejó de llorar.  
  
Mientras, una pelirroja en su cita, no paraba de sonreir al chico ke la acompaba, aunke en realidad se reprochaba lo ke lehabia dixo a su hermano momentos antes.  
  
"Es ke soy tonta,¿cómo se me ocurre decirle a mi ermano ke me gusta Colin si aun me gusta Harry? No, ya sabes, no pienses en Harry, tienes ke olvidarte de el, por eso estas aki con Colin"-pensaba ginny  
  
-¿Ginny?¿Me escuchas?-al otro lado de la mesa, colin hablaba sobre quidditch, sobre las clases, hablaba de todo, pero Ginny no le habia prestado la mas minima atención.  
  
-Lo siento colin. Me parece ke hoy no soy una buena compañía, sera mejor ke volvamos a Hogwarts.  
  
Durante el camino de regreso hacia el castillo, el chico castaño, siguió hablando con Ginny pese a la ausencia de sus contestaciones. Antes de ke llegaran a la puerta del castillo, Colin se paró.  
  
-¿Ke te pasa?-preguntó Ginny acercándose a él.  
  
En ese momento, Colin levantó la cabeza y la besó, fue un beso un poco inseguro, pero aun asi, muy dulce y tierno. Cuando se separaron, los dos estaban rojos como el pelo de Ginny  
  
-Colin-suspiro Ginny  
  
-Yo.. lo siento... no debí-en ese momento Ginny se lanzo contra Colin besándole con pasión y los dos cayeron al suelo mientras seguían besándose.  
  
"¿Pero ke se a creido Harry?¿Ke todas las chicas estamos detrás de el y ke puede hacernoslo cuando el kiera? No se como pude salir con él. Bien, Herm llega el momento de arrepentirse por haber pasado el mejor mes de tu vida, porke, hay ke admitir, ke Harry era muy cariñoso y encantador.Uff... No se como pude dejarle ir con esa china...."-pensaba Herm de camino a la biblioteca.  
  
En la biblioteca, un chico rubio miraba un libro sobre las gueerras de los elfos, aunke, ni se encontraba leyéndolo, ni aciendo el trabajo de Historia de la Magia.  
  
"¿Ke se habra creido esa p*** de Pansy? La muy zorra.... todavía debe de estar por mi, la pobre, no sabe ke soy lo peor ke le puede pasar en la vida si sigue asi de pesada, ojala se enamorara de otro tio y me dejara en paz, aunke.... la verdad, en los momentos de soledad, la chikilla me viene, muy bien..."con esos, pensamientos, Draco pasaba un buen rato de la tarde en vez de hacer los deberes, solo volvio al mundo real cuando escucho la voz de Hermione pidiéndole a la señora Pince el libro de Guerras de los elfos durante todos los tiempos.  
  
-Lo siento Hermione, pero ese libro lo esta leyendo el señor Malfoy en estos instantes.  
  
-Gracias señora Pince-dijo Hermione  
  
Hermione se dirigio a la mesa de Malfoy.  
  
-Malfoy. Necesito ese libro.  
  
-Yo tambien, estoy haciendo el trabajo de Historia de la Magia, tendras ke esperar a ke termine-dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-¡Pero si aun no as escrito nada!-se kejo ella-y el trabajo te puede llevar oras.  
  
-Pues tendras ke aguantarte-dijo Draco sin apartar la vista del libro.  
  
-Pero es ke lo tengo ke entregar mañana-decia con un tono ke indicaba ke se estaba rindiendo.  
  
-Pues te levantas mañana tempranito y lo haces-Draco la miró y le dedico una sonrisa perversa.  
  
-Pero...-a Hermione se le empezaban a llenar los ojos de lagrimas al no poder conseguir lo ke keria.  
  
-Anda, ven aki. Lo haremos juntos, a no serr ke te moleste compartir un libro con un Malfoy.  
  
Hermione se trankilizo y se sento a su lado. Los dos se pusieron a hacer el trabajo, incluso Draco, ke minutos antes había estado en las nubes, se puso y lo empezó.  
  
Horas después Hermione se levantó.  
  
-¿a dónde vas?-le preguntó Draco.  
  
-Ya e terminado los dos pergaminos-dijo Herm  
  
-Ah, bueno, yo me ire a mi sala Comun para terminar el trabajo-dijo Draco levantándose tambien-ya nos veremos.  
  
-Espero ke no-dijo Herm muy antipaticamete.  
  
-Si, lo mismo digo, pero kariño mio-dijo Draco mientras le cogia la barbilla-sabes ke ocurrira. me voy, tengo muxo ke estudiar-le dio un pekeño beso en los labios y salio por la puerta de la biblioteca dejando a hermione de pie paralizada. 


End file.
